Total Drama Survivor
by Tigerfang98
Summary: 24 new competitors 1 old one are back for a chance for a million dollars on a new island where anything can and will happen! who will survive and who will go home in a body cast? Find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVOR! Please review! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 24 New Contestants (and a comeback)

WARNING: This episode of Total Drama Survivor contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up! Also, This is a work of FICTION. Any resemblance to real people or events is completely coincidental.

I do not own…actually I own everything except Chris MacLean, Chef Hatchet and one of the competitors.

Now for the good stuff!

Chris MacLean stands at the Dock of Shame awaiting the arrival of 25 competitors.

"Welcome to Total Drama Survivor! Unfortunately, we lost Wawanakwa to the government, so we bought a new island off the coast of Africa called Camp Awawakna!" ~He looks at the island. It is a dense jungle. Many animal sounds can be heard. ~

"This island has never been inhabited by humans. In fact, the only manmade stuff for a hundred miles are the two cabins, the mess hall and the communal bathroom. Oh, here come the competitors!"

A short boy comes out of the boat, donning a green shirt and some jeans. His brown eyes looked intense, despite his small height.

"Dennis, welcome to the island!"

"What the-this don't look like Wawanakwa!"

"Yeah dude, we couldn't get the island back. Remember, it was kind of taken from us last season."

"Oh. I guess that's cool. This place is nice enough."

A blonde girl comes out of the next boat. Her blue, eyes were large and innocent. She wore a pink minidress with black leggings and knee-length brown boots.

"Hi Chris!" her voice was soft and sweet.

"Our second competitor, Allie has arrived!" exclaimed Chris.

She looked at the forested island. "Oh my God! So Beautiful!"

"I know I am!" said the host with that Chris-like grin.

"Not you, you big silly. The island."

"Oh, right the island."

Allie went to sit next to Dennis who snidely remarked, "So _this_ is my competition?"

Allie stuck her tongue out at Dennis.

The next competitor to come out of a boat had light brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her lime green tank top matched her denim shorts perfectly. She wore no shoes and a pair of goggles around her neck.

"Peyton, our next competitor," remarked the host.

"Is this…Wawanakwa?"

"No, this is Awanakwa, the other place we bought for cheap when Wawanakwa was taken from us last season," Answered the host.

"Oh, well as long as it's got a place to swim, it's OK with me."

Peyton sat next to Dennis and Allie.

The next boy to arrive had no shirt. His black shorts had a skull emblem on it. His huge muscles were flexing and his hair was spiky black and very greasy.

"I'm walking away with the million," he said with his gruff voice, "so don't anyone try to get in my way or my fist will end up in your face!"

Dennis, of course, had to object to this, "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this, short stuff!" He slammed his fist into Dennis's face, but the short kid caught it in his hand and squeezed it until the bully screeched in pain.

"Meet Roderick, people!" exclaimed Chris.

As Roderick went to stand with the other three, a girl with short, black hair ran from her boat. She wore a black jacket and gray sweats and talked as if she ruled the world, "Hello future losers! My name is Amy and I'm gonna win this season, and don't think I'm gonna go easy on you 'cause I'm a girl!"

"Yeah, real nice Amy, go stand with the other four victims-I mean contestants!"

The next boat pulled up and a boy with really long hair came out. He wore a blue T-shirt and gray cargos. He was really loud when he talked, "Man, riding on that boat reminds me of the time I was in sailing camp!"

"Welcome, Christian," said the host happily, "I'm sure we'd all like to here more," ~He shakes his head at the five competitors~ "but we've got another boat coming, so kindly stand with the other contestants."

Christian started talking to Allie immediately.

Another boat came up to the dock and out came a familiar face. It was Dawn from season 4!

"Look at this place! It's so green, so natural, so beautiful!"

"Yeah, Dawn, sorry about that statue incident, you've got another chance this season."

"Yay!" Dawn stood next to Allie where she was currently talking to Christian about something.

The next boy was overweight and wore a blue hoodie and black pants, which matched his black hair. He got out and immediately started puking.

"Seasickness, Lucas?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Uhh, that's OK," said Chris, "Go stand over there with the others when you're done hurling."

Nobody was too eager to talk to Lucas.

The next girl walked onto the dock. She had her brown hair pulled up into a nice knot on the top of her head. She also wore a beige headband and a pink blouse with her blue jeans.

" Hi, Sophia," said the host.

All Sophia said was "Hi."

The next boat sailed up and a boy came out with blonde hair. He wore an orange long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes. His head was rather large.

"It's Christopher!" exclaimed the host.

"Hi, Chris, I'm ready to win!" He flexed a scrawny arm.

Everybody laughed except for Peyton.

Christopher stood with everybody else.

The next competitor came out with her pink shirt and pink skirt and hair braids, she looked very odd indeed.

"Hi, Emma"

She scoffed and walked off to where the other contestants stood, her head up in a very dignified manner.

The next boy to come out was a stereotypical nerd who wore the dorkiest plaid shirt ever and black pants pulled up to his belly.

"Hi, Melvin!" exclaimed Chris

"Hi, Mr. MacLean."

"OOOHHHH, such formalities! Go stand over there, nerd!"

The next boat to come had a blonde girl who wore waaaaaaay too much makeup. Her black shirt and denim jacket almost covered her waist.

"It's Hanna!" smiled Chris at the girl.

"That's right! I need the money, yes, it's almost as much as my Dad's monthly salary."

Next up was a boy with really greasy black hair. He wore big glasses, blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Daniel, welcome!"

"Yep, that's me! The most awesomest person in the world! Daniel Phillips!

"Yeah, go stand with the others." Said Chris, unamused.

The next girl wore a pink blouse and blue jeans. Her blue eyes were relaxed and twinkled with beauty and her dirty blonde hair looked nice as well. She looked really calm.

"Yo, Angelica!" Said Chris to the girl.

"What's up?"

As she walked to stand with the others, many boys swooned.

The next boy to come out wore a beige cowboy hat and mud-stained beige clothes.

"Jarred, our survivalist, has come!"

It was unclear what he said because of his thick Australian accent.

The next girl had blonde hair with blue highlights. She wore a baby-blue T-shirt and denim shorts. She had some hair tied back.

"Jessica has arrived!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Hi, Chris! How ya doing?"

"Good, stand with the other contestants."

Next up, a boy was tall, wearing a red T-shirt with some design nobody could recognize. He wore blue jeans over his long legs.

"Ted," said Chris, obviously bored with reciting people's names.

"Hi, you want me to stand with the others, don't you?"

"Go." Chris snarled.

Ted went up to Allie and asked probably the stupidest question any boy could ask a blonde.

"Wanna hear a blonde joke, beautiful?" This got Ted slapped…HARD.

The next girl to come had long, tan hair and the most beautiful face anyone had ever seen. Her pink tank top stopped at her torso, and her shorts extended about halfway to her knees.

"This is Kellie, our beauty," recited Chris.

Many OOOHHHH's from the contestants.

"Hiiii," she purred seductively

The next person to come was a big, muscular boy with a crew cut and a full moustache and beard.

"Draden, our strong man," said Chris, bored to tears now.

Jessica swooned. Draden walked over to where the others stood.

The next competitor came out of the boat. She was a darker girl, obviously thinking about something.

"Hi Liza," Chris said.

No response, she just walked toward the group.

The next boy had brown hair with a blue and white striped shirt that was a little tight.

"Hi Gregory."

Gregory yawned and walked over to the crowd. He stood a little to close to Angelica.

The next boy was Mexican with long, black hair in a ponytail. He carried a guitar with him.

"Manny," said Chris, almost falling asleep.

Ummm, hey," Manny replied. He began to strum his guitar as he stood with the other contestants.

Another girl came out. She was a redhead with a light blue tank top and blue shorts. If you looked really closely, you could see a small nosering.

"Tori," Chris yawned.

"Hi guys! I'm ready to party, are you?"

Many, MANY different responses.

The last boy to come out of a boat was a boy, who looked an awful lot like DJ from season 1, except he had an orange baseball cap and shirt with an "M" on it

"And finally, Mario," said Chris

"Hi guys, he said with his Italian accent, and went to stand with the crowd.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, how'd you like it?

Rate my 25 OC's and comment. I'll probably post a poll about these characters and include a cheat sheet with all characters after the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Challenge (Day 1 part 2)

"Now that you all are here, it's a good time to tell you what you'll be doing at Awawakna," said Chris with a smirk. He walked over to a large building that looked like it would fall apart.

"Are any of you guys hungry? I hope you are. This is where you'll eat breakfast, lunch and dinner every single day at Awawakna." Chris led the 25 teens through the mess hall. They walked over to a small outhouse.

"This the confessional, where you will express your thoughts, vent, or just get something off your chest. It also might be your only moments of privacy here because the cameras are EVERYWHERE." ~He smirks~ "Moving on…"

CONFESSIONAL

RODERICK-"The first day here, and I'm already ready to leave. Oh well, maybe hurting some scrawny geek will make it better. The really great thing is that there are so many to pick from!"

KELLIE- ~She winks and then giggles~ "That's for the boys back home!"

DANIEL-"This place sucks, but give it a little bit of time and my awesomeness will take over this place! WOOHOO!"

EMMA-"Un-Acc-Eptable! You hear me? UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Alright campers, time to pick the teams!" Chris notified the 25 teens.

"I hope I don't get on Tiny Tim's team!" warned Roderick motioning toward Dennis.

"Oh, OK thanks for telling me! Dennis, Roderick, you're on Team A. Manny, Peyton, Team B. Liza, A. Amy, B. Christian, Ted, A. Dawn, Kellie, Team B. Daniel, join them on B. Emma, A. Mario, B. Allie, Sophia, A. Jarred, Hanna, get on team B with Lucas and Christopher. Jessica and Draden, team A with Angelica and Gregory. And Melvin, go to team A. Any questions?"

A few campers raised their hands.

"Team A will be known as the…Lethal Lions! Team B will be the Terrifying Tigers! Any questions?"

"Good! Time for your first challenge!"

CONFESSIONAL

AMY-Oh yeah! Time for the first challenge! I wonder which loser's going home first.

KELLIE-My strategy for the game? Give the boys a wink and a kiss and they'll do whatever I want them to. Guys are suckers for a pretty girl.

DANIEL-I really don't have a strategy. I'm just so awesome, I deserve the money right now

DENNIS-I'm sick and tired of people making fun of me because of my height. I'll show them all!

"Your first challenge is to climb the mountain in whichever way possible." ~Chris motions toward a big mountain~ "You need to place the flag with your team's logo and colors on the top-gold for Lions, blue for Tigers. The first team to plant their flag is safe from elimination. The other team sends someone home. Good luck!" Chris sneered and the teams were off.

LETHAL LIONS

"How are we going to get to the top?" asked Allie.

"We stay together," said Melvin.

Roderick replied to this with a hard slug to Melvin's arm, "Yeah, who made Nerdy in charge?"

Draden stood over Roderick and the bully cowered in fear. Although Roderick was tough, Draden was much tougher. "The guy's got a point. We should stick together, make sure nobody gets hurt."

"Whatever, I'm not going," whined Roderick.

Draden talked through his teeth, "Then we'll loose the challenge and vote you off" ~He pokes Roderick in the chest~ "Got it, tough guy?"

"Yes," said the bully.

Draden smiled, "Good, then let's begin our ascent.

_**CONFESSIONAL**_

DRADEN-I may be a "jock," but I don't hate the smart guys. Melvin would be a good alliance. He's got brains and I got muscle.

RODERICK-As much as it kills me to admit it, I'm scared of Draden. I've heard he can lift a truck…with one hand. Any guy like that, you don't want to get on his bad side.

ALLIE-There seems to be a lot of tension on this team…I hope we don't loose.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

Daniel spoke first, "As leader of this team, I suggest…"

Amy interrupted, "Whoa, who made you leader?"

"Myself, because I'm just that awesome!"

"No way, Daniel," Amy countered, "You are not…"

Daniel was already halfway up the mountain—minus the flag.

Jarred spoke up, "I'll go up with a few others. Any takers?" When nobody raised their hands, he upped the ante. "I won't vote for you…ever."

Dawn, Kellie and Mario volunteered.

Kellie spoke up, "I'm worried, Jarred, I need to go with you" She kissed him on the cheek, "I need you."

"OK then, it's decided," said Jarred, "I'll go up with Kellie, Dawn and Mario. Oh, and vote off Daniel if we get the chance."

"Agreed," said several voices in unison.

CONFESSIONAL

JARRED-I climbed mountains back home in Australia. This should be easy!

KELLIE-See what I mean. Boys are soooooo easy.

DAWN-I can see recklessness in Jarred's aura. I think he needs someone with him in case he ever gets in a pinch.

LETHAL LIONS

"Let's go!" Draden encouraged his team. Melvin, who was athletically challenged, rode on Draden's back.

The Lions trudged up the mountain. Allie and Christian made more small talk.

"Tell me more about sailing camp, Christian."

"Well, first we had to…"

"I went to sailing camp once," said Ted, trying to impress.

"Oh, cool, tell me more, Christian."

"God, you two, stop talking and focus already!" said Roderick, "or I'll pound your sorry asses!"

"And I'll pound your sorry ass if you lay a finger on them!" threatened Draden.

As Allie, Ted and Christian continued to chat, Jessica was talking to Sophia.

"Have you ever met a guy as strong and muscular as Draden?"

Sophia shrugged. "I'd like to focus on the challenge right now, I'll talk later.

Liza didn't talk at all.

CONFESSIONAL

DRADEN-I think I speak for most of us when I say I can't stand Roderick. I haven't known him for a day, and already, he's tried to beat up three people.

JESSICA-I love Draden. He's big and muscular, and he stands up for what's right

TED-I love Allie. She's so freaking hot!

TERRIFYING TIGERS

Daniel was making a steady pace up the mountain until he put his foot on a loose chunk of dirt and fell down. It was then that he realized he didn't have his flag, so he climbed down, where his team looked less than thrilled to see him.

Meanwhile, Jarred, Dawn, Mario and Kellie were climbing up, making a steady ascent.

"Can you believe Daniel?" asked Mario to Jarred.

"No, he's so self-absorbed, he's like dead weight to the team."

Dawn glared at Kellie. Kellie glared at Dawn. They continued to climb until Kellie put her hand on a handhold without looking. Luckily, Jarred was.

"Stop! You almost touched that snake! It's a Black Mamba! They're really dangerous!"

"Thanks Jarred! You saved my life!" Kellie kissed Jarred on the cheek again. Jarred swooned.

CONFESSIONAL

JARRED-Kellie is such sweet girl. I'd do anything for her.

KELLIE-Hah! That's priceless! I could get Jarred to do whatever I want. What an idiot.

DAWN-Kellie is such a little bitch! I'm sorry I used such harsh language, but, seriously, you can't seduce boys into doing what you want. It's just mean!

MARIO-Back in Italy, we had people who would try to seduce us like that. I feel really bad for Jarred, but hey, better him than me!

LETHAL LIONS

As the pack continued their ascent up the mountain, they saw the Tigers coming up from the other side.

"Stay calm!" said Draden to his team, "give me the flag!"

As Draden ran up the mountain, Mario took the flag and carried his up as well, but he slipped and went tumbling down. Draden planted his flag at the top. The Lethal Lions had won the first challenge!

TERRIFYING TIGERS

Chris held up his platter of marshmallows. "I have 11 marshmallows on my plate. If I call your name, you're safe. Go and retrieve your marshmallow.

"Hanna!"

"Amy!"

"Dawn!"

"Jarred!"

"Manny!"

"Lucas!"

"Tori!"

"Christopher!"

"Peyton!"

"Kellie!"

"Mario, Daniel, you both screwed up big time today. The final marshmallow goes to…"

"Mario!"

"Daniel, please report to the dock of shame."

"But I was so awesome! How could I leave first?"

Daniel boarded the boat of losers and sailed off into the darkness.

"Who will be the next eliminated? Find out next time on Total! Drama! SURVIVOR!"

VOTES:

Amy-Daniel

Dawn-Kellie

Jarred-Daniel

Manny-Mario

Lucas-Mario

Tori-Daniel

Christopher-Daniel

Peyton-Daniel

Kellie-Daniel

Mario-Daniel

Hanna-Daniel

Mario-Daniel

Daniel-Mario

What can I say? The sole reason I included Daniel in this story was to vote him off first. After all, who would be better to leave first than that annoying, arrogant loudmouth?

Comment and see my poll!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Most Dangerous Game

WARNING: This episode of Total Drama Survivor contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up! Also, This is a work of FICTION. Any resemblance to real people or events is completely coincidental.

I do not own…actually I own everything except Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet and one of the competitors.

Check out my poll and vote! Also, remember to comment!

Now for the good stuff!

PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA

26 competitors arrived on Camp Awawakna, a Jungle island somewhere in the Indian Ocean.

The competitors were forced to face the judgment and torment from their peers and from me!

After that, they had to climb a giant mountain. The Lions won despite their terrible cooperation and Daniel was sent home!

Who will be the second person to walk the dock? Find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVOR!

Theme SongTERRIFYING TIGERS, GIRLS SIDE

Peyton yawned and then woke up. She was the first one. She walked over to the lake, donning her purple swimsuit and cap. However, somebody was already there.

It was Christopher. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked her

"Not bad," she replied, "are you always up this early?"

"No, I came to get away."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get away from all these people. My competition. I'll eventually have to be against them. I don't want to make friends. I want to win."

"There are some people here you can trust," she said as she pulled down her goggles.

Christopher looked uneasy.

"You can trust me," she said as she dipped her feet into the lake.

"Maybe, I dunno." Christopher walked off toward the mess hall.

There was a reason it was called the mess hall. It was a real mess. In the front, Chef Hatchet stood with his big ladle. He dipped it into some yellow colored slop and plopped it onto Lucas's plate. The heavy boy didn't seem to mind so much and moved on.

Allie and Christian made more small talk. Christian told her about the time he got a chip stuck in his throat and Allie giggled.

Kellie still flirted with Jarred and Christopher sat on his own. Peyton sat down next to him.

"Hi, Peyton, what'cha doing?"

"Sitting next to you, silly."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. So, where do you come from?"

Christopher did not answer. He felt kind of uncomfortable. "Listen, Peyton, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but I really can't trust anyone. I mean think about it. Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridgette, Mike, Cameron, those are just a few who have been backstabbed by their 'friends' in this game."

Peyton sighed and walked off.

CONFESSIONAL

PEYTON-Is there an any more obvious way to show a boy you like him? Seriously.

KELLIE-Jarred is so easy, I'll have him off in three challenges tops.

CHRISTIAN-I don't think Allie really understood the severity of getting a chip lodged in your throat. I needed that thing surgically removed!

LIZA-I can't believe Jarred's foolishness. I would never fall for a boy like that, except maybe Roderick!

The 24 campers stood facing the jungle.

"Campers!" Chris exclaimed, "Time for your second challenge! You are going to be capturing the most dangerous beast ever to set foot on Total Drama!"

"Sasquatchanaqua?" Lucas asked.

"A mutant?" asked Liza.

"Nope," Chris smiled, "Izzy!"

On cue, a female scream could be heard through the forest. A redhead swung on a vine and made a perfect landing next to Chris. "Yep, you guys are gonna be catching me! Just be warned, I have a license to KILL!"

A bunch of competitors stared as Izzy cackled and ran into the forest.

Draden spoke up first, "Catching…Izzy?"

"That's impossible!" Hanna added.

"She's like the best escape artist ever!" Kellie pouted.

"Nope, you're gonna have to catch Izzy!" Chris smiled. "You can use whatever you can find in the shed. Good luck and happy hunting!

The 24 teens walked into the shed.

The shed was empty.

"Very funny McLean!" remarked Christian. The teams set off towards the forest.

LETHAL LIONS

"Izzy's terrified of heights, right?" Sophia asked.

"No, flying," said Christian.

Roderick said, "I'll chase her and then jump on her and then beat the ever loving crap out of her!"

"No," said Draden sternly.

The campers all brainstormed ways to capture Izzy.

Christian recommended that they get a giant flying machine with a claw, grab Izzy and drop her off with Chris. Allie giggled, not knowing he was serious.

Eventually, Melvin spoke up, "How 'bout we set a trap?"

"An Izzy trap?" asked Christian.

"Yes, an Izzy trap!" yelled Denis. "We could dig a hole, cover it up with a tarp and some leaves, and wait for Izzy to fall in!"

Allie asked "Don't you think she might get hurt?"

Denis replied, "It's Izzy. She never gets hurt."

"Good point."

CONFESSIONAL

DRADEN-I don't know if I mentioned this before, but Melvin's a pretty smart guy. I'd like an alliance with him. Brains and Brawn! We'd be unstoppable!

JESSICA-Draden's, like, sooo cool! He's nice and he's tough and he can lift five times his weight!

CHRISTIAN-A flying machine would be useful in capturing that psychotic little girl! I don't see why Allie laughed."

IZZY-Chris said to be a little aggressive if the campers try to catch me, so I brought my nunchucks!

TERRIFYING TIGERS

After about an hour of bickering about how to capture Izzy, the Tigers finally went their own separate ways.

Christopher decided to go with Peyton to check the treetops, while Jarred and Kellie decided to check the ground.

_**CONFESSIONAL**_

PEYTON-Finally, a chance to show Christopher that he can trust me!

KELLIE-Finally, a chance to ditch Jarred and get him eliminated! I wonder who I'll work on next. Manny seems pretty easy.

_LETHAL LIONS_

To assure that Izzy would be caught, the Lions dug many holes. They covered the large holes with tarps and waited for Izzy to draw close.

_TERRIFYING TIGERS_

Christopher and Peyton walked through the thick jungle. They talked a little, but mostly looked for a place to climb so they could scope out Izzy. After a few minutes, Christopher didn't look where he was going and fell into one of the Lions' holes.

Peyton screamed and tried to get Christopher out of the hole, but it was too deep.

_TERRIFYING TIGERS_

Kellie and Jarred walked through the jungle. Jarred tried to prove his masculinity to Kellie by swinging on a vine…right into another hole.

Kellie cackled and ran away. "Game over tough guy!"

Will anybody catch Izzy?

Will Christopher and Jarred ever get out of the holes?

Can this host get any more handsome?

FIND OUT WHEN WE RETURN WITH TOTAL! DRAMA! **SURVIVOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stuck, Stuck in a Ho-o-o-o-le (day 2)

I do not own…actually I own everything except Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet and one of the competitors.

I have a poll that nobody has responded to. There are 24 competitors (23 after this challenge). I cannot give them all equal screen time! I need you to VOTE! Also comment!

Now for the good stuff!

The Lethal Lions sent Roderick and Draden to check the holes they dug.

TERRIFYING TIGERS: CHRISTOPHER

Christopher was in the hole. Peyton was over the hole, trying to get help.

When nobody came, she decided to make conversation with Christopher.

"So, what's your favorite movie?"

"The Kung-Fu Kid," was his blunt answer.

"Interesting. I liked the part when the kid had to fight the master…and won!"

"Yeah, that was a good part."

"What's wrong, you're being such a downer."

"I told you, I can't trust you. People will do anything for money, including backstabbing their 'friends'."

"If I was untrustworthy, would I be over here, waiting for help?"

CONFESSIONAL

CHRISTOPHER—I really don't know about that girl. Either, she's trying to win me over because she likes me, or she's trying to win me over because of "strategy"

PEYTON—I'm not the kind of person to betray my friends for money. Sure it would be nice to win a million, but not worth losing my friends.

TERRIFYING TIGERS: JARRED

"Gosh, I am so pathetic! I let a girl seduce me into my own downfall," Jarred said to himself. He had no idea how long he'd been in the hole. Maybe the challenge was already over. "You're stupid, Jarr—wait a minute. I'm a survivalist; I can get myself out of a seven-foot hole, no problem." He began to dig an incline with his fingers. When he was out of the hole, he ran. Time to get back at Kellie!

LETHAL LIONS: DRADEN

Draden searched around the holes and then—Yes! It was Izzy!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE DOWN HERE!" Screamed Izzy.

Draden extended a long arm into the hole, scooped up the crazy girl and held her bridal style. Izzy kicked and screamed, but she was no match for the muscle man.

When Draden returned to his team, they congratulated him and brought Izzy to camp.

"Nice job," Chris congratulated, "Though, I would've liked to see more pain out there in the jungle. Izzy, what happened? You didn't even injure anybody."

"I (pant) tried (pant)."

CONFESSIONAL

DRADEN—Hopefully, I've shown my worth to the team by now. Lions are safe from elimination!

KELLIE—Try and talk yourself out of this one, Jarred!

Everybody was back in front of the mess hall (sans Christopher and Peyton). Chris McClean stood in all his glory.

"The Lethal Lions win again!" Chris announced, "Competitors, report to the dock of shame for elimination!"

_TERRIFYING TIGERS: CHRISTOPHER_

Day had quickly turned to night. Christopher remained in the hole and Peyton was right next to him. The blackness of night spanned the forest.

"There's got to be a way to get you out of there," Peyton said. She racked all her brains and looked at a low-hanging tree limb. "Ahah!" she exclaimed. She ripped the branch off with her powerful hand…and promptly dropped it, "Ow! Splinter!" She removed the splinter from her palm and lowered the branch into the hole, "Grab onto this!"

Christopher did as he was told, while Peyton yanked him out of the hole. "Gee, thanks Peyton!" Christopher kissed her on the cheek. The two headed out into the forest to find the campground.

IN FRONT OF THE DOCK OF SHAME

Chris grinned with his platter of 10 tasty, gooey marshmallows and began to count off the competitors.

"Hanna," The princess grinned and caught her marshmallow.

"Dawn"

"Mario"

"Lucas"

"Tori"

"Amy"

"Manny"

Only two competitors did not have marshmallows…but three marshmallows remained.

Just then, Christopher limped out of the jungle, carrying an unconscious Peyton on his back.

"We're back," he panted.

"Well," Chris said, "took you long enough. You missed out on voting. Oh, what happened to Peyton?"

Christopher replied, "she picked a flower and then passed out."

Jarred piped up, "What did the flower look like?"

"Orange and pink with pointy leaves. Did you know pink is her favorite color?"

"She picked a member of the_ Deficims _genus (1). Once they are uprooted, they release millions of spores that can knock out a person."

Christopher began to panic, "Is it fatal?"

"Naaah, she'll be fine tomorrow, maybe just a bit drowsy."

Chris interrupted, "Now, if you don't mind, I have an elimination ceremony to complete! Now where was I…Oh yeah, Christopher, Peyton, you two are safe. And now, the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kellie! Jarred, you're out!"

Jarred looked sad, "Well, I'm sorry I let all you guys down," he said, giving Kellie the evil eye.

"Now," Chris continued, since two of you guys nearly died out there, you can unanimously vote off one of the Lions.

Some murmuring among the Tigers occurred. Manny whispered something in Chris's ear.

"And now, which of the Lions is going home?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Liza, you can join Jarred at the dock of shame!" Chris smiled.

Liza sulked off.

"Whew," Chris wiped sweat off his brow, "You can't buy this kind of fun. Whose going home next? What can I do to torture them first? Find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVOR!"

Hanna-Jarred

Manny-Jarred

Dawn-Kellie

Mario-Jarred

Kellie-Jarred

Amy-Kellie

Jarred-Kellie

Lucas-Jarred

Tori-Kellie

Sorry this chapter was a little short. I had a serious writer's block. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Also, sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will get the next chapter out sooner.

PLEASE COMMENT AND TAKE MY POLL!


End file.
